


Lights Out

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just general filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome takes advantage of the fact that his favorite nurse is working late and knows exactly what he's going to do instead of sleeping like he's supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

When he heard that you were going to be working late, it was the best news he heard all week. He was so bored in his cell because he didn't have a certain someone's company, and without it there wasn't much to do except for scheming on how he was going to get out of Arkham. Though, when that wasn't on his mind, he was thinking about you, all the ways he could possibly take you, and how you were the only one worth something in this dreadful, bleak building. He found it amusing how blindly hopeful you were about helping the inmates here, it drew him to you, how you honestly believed that they would get better. He knew that he could manipulate you, and that he could use your compassion to his advantage. 

He always found ways to get you into his cell, such as complaining about how uncomfortable the bed was and persuading you to rub his back to soothe the ache there, asking you to stay because he had one of those 'nightmares' about his mother again, or how he just needed to talk to his favorite nurse because you always knew how to cheer him up. That was what he fancied about you, how you cared enough to listen to almost anything he said, even when you got caught by your colleagues for doing so. It made him feel like he had to have you, no matter the risk.

He was just waiting for the opportune moment that he could have you all to himself, without all the guards and doctors getting in his way. But tonight he could finally make his move.

Jerome couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face upon hearing one of the guards shout, "Lights out!" and on cue, the lights died, leaving only the illumination from the moonlight peeking through the blinds. Perfect. He wouldn't even see him coming. He whipped out a bobby pin from his back pocket, one that he snuck from you when you weren't paying attention. He fiddled the keyhole with it for a while because he had to slip his long fingers out between the bars until he reached it, and after a few attempts finally the gate opened up. The guard was standing by the wall, keeping his eye out just in case any of the inmates tried anything. Jerome tip-toed his way over to the man, and by the time he noticed him and barked out something, the ginger slammed his head against the wall with his hand, the thud resounding in the room from the impact that collided with the stone.

"Looks like I caught you off-guard," the ginger cackled as the man slowly drooped down to the floor, his blood painting the wall above him in a trail that followed down to his body. He wasn't sure if he was still alive or not, but that didn't matter, his only goal was to find your office.

Because of the noise outside, you stopped jotting your notes down on the paper that laid across your desk, bolting up from your chair and stepping out of your office to find the source of the disturbance. Your heels clicked against the floorboards, signifying that you were approaching. Jerome grinned when the sound rang in his ears, and he stayed against the wall near the body while he waited for you to appear. Before you were able to turn your head to the direction of the guard's lifeless body, a hand clamped down around your mouth, holding your jaw in place as he pressed up against you so that your back met his chest. You writhed about in response, attempting to shake his hold off from you, your whimpers of protest stifled by his palm as he added more pressure to try and silence you.

"Shhhh, quiet, wouldn't want to wake everyone up from their peaceful slumbers, now would you? That would be rude," he said in a hushed whisper to your ear, chuckling when you almost immediately quieted down, your thrashing ceased, and that brought a wider smile to his face because of how he could get you to listen to him. He mused briefly about what else he could get you to do for him. "Will you be quiet?" he asked then added, "Nod your head for yes," he told you in a coo, and you nodded your head in answer so he slipped his damp hand away from your mouth, his body still against yours.

"How did you get out of your cell?" you questioned, the words coming out barely above a whisper. You were frightened to say the least, your heart beat was hammering in your chest at the thought of what he could do. Now that he was free, he could kill you in an instant so you didn't dare try anything that you knew you would regret.

"I have my ways," he hummed as he watched the way your muscles became taut with the gripping fear that held your body hostage, and that merely amused him. "Besides I was getting a little bored in there without you, tell me you aren't too busy right now, dollface," he chuckled darkly, his hand coming around to settle on your trembling shoulder which you looked over.

"Jerome, you should go back in your cell, you could get in serious trouble if someone catches you out of it," you murmured, voice shaking on some words but you still managed to get your point across.

"Oh I will go back to my cell, but under one condition," he trailed off, the dark baritone of his voice was more than suggestive, his lips curving in a dangerous smirk as he caressed the curve of your shoulder. "I'm a simple guy, you do something for me, I do something for you," he laughed, viewing this situation as quite the joke.

"And what is that exactly?" you asked, eyebrows raised as you waited for his answer.

"I'll quietly go back to my cell, well, if you indulge me first, yeah let's just go with that word instead of the more vulgar ones," he jeered, tugging on the lobe to your ear, making you shudder involuntarily from the warmth of his mouth.

"Jerome, I'm your nurse," you replied to him, willing your voice to try to sound convincing yet it failed inevitably.

"And a nurse is supposed to take care of people in need," he added with a laugh, "did you forget what your occupation is, miss?" he taunted, his tongue clicking in disapproval.

"Jerome, I don't know about this," you told him as you swallowed thickly, your skin prickling as he nudged you closer by your shoulder.

"C'mon, take care of me, dollface, take care of me like you always do, you're the only one that can help me when I have a problem like this," he purred in your ear as he brushed his erection between the cleft of your cheeks, making you emit a low moan straight from your throat.

"And then you'll go to your cell without any problems?" you asked on a shallow breath. "Promise?"

"Course, it's a promise, doll, so what do you say?" he crooned, and when he saw a slight nod of your head in affirmation, he instantly shoved you past the door into your office, kicking it with his foot from behind him.

He slammed you against the wall, knocking the wind out of you for a moment, and he removed your coat from its lapels so that it wasn't in the way anymore. He slid his hand under your skirt to press his fingers deliciously against the center of your panties, maneuvering the fabric of it along with his digits into your wet heat, and the sensation rippled through you, making you whimper under his touch. He swirled the pad of his thumb in a leisurely up and down movement. You could feel his warm touch right through the small barrier your underwear provided, and the light pressure against your clit, even through your clothes, and a loud gasp escaped your lips. He stroked you for a few moments longer until he suddenly tore them off in his impatience, the pieces of the material falling to the floor. He spread your legs against the wall, keeping them wide open as he slowly pressed a finger inside your entrance, prodding at first and allowing it to slip over your slick walls before it disappeared in your hot depths.

"Jerome," you moaned out, eyes fluttering shut and even then you could perfectly imagine the devilish grin he was wearing on his face as he buried his finger to the knuckle inside of you, crooking it just so before he added another, stretching you open for him with a fluidity that left you completely entranced, mind becoming hazy with lust as he started to thrust those two long fingers in then back out. Each glide back in was easier for him because of how wet you were, and the smacking noises they made along with your soft moans had his arousal stirring hotter. With a few more pumps of his fingers, they slipped out, giving you a moment to catch your breath.

He reached around your hips, taking an eager handful of your ass to hoist you up, carrying you for a moment before tossing the papers and stationary that was settled on your desk, letting it fly across the room before he dropped you down on it with a sudden thump. He leaned in close to seal his lips over yours as he held the back of your head in his hand, closing that short distance between you two, and he couldn't help the moan that escaped him from the sweet taste of your lips, his heart thudding frantically in his chest from his need for you, how he had been wanting this ever since he was sent to Arkham. He could feel his blood rushing south as he lost himself in the kiss, and how the heat in his abdomen spread to his groin, making him throb in his now tight pants.

His kiss quickly grew feverish and intense with every press of his lips, and you found yourself melting under the heated lip-lock. While he busied your mouth with his own, he tugged his striped pants down as well as his underwear, allowing them to fall to his ankles before he hastily stepped out of it, groaning when his swollen cock sprang free from its confines.

"Fuck, you've always been the best nurse around here, always taking care of me," he praised under a hot breath when he pulled away, your lips tingling and head spinning because of the kiss. He turned your body over abruptly so that you were flat on your stomach, and he slid you down to the edge of the desk until only your upper body was on it, and your spread legs were dangling there, and hiked your dress up so that he could see your glistening sex from underneath it as well as your plump, round ass. He leaned over to whisper in your ear, his breath caressing your skin, "Ready, dollface?"

"Yes, please, I'm ready," you told him, nibbling on your lower lip in preparation for what was about to happen. He set one hand at the small of your back and one between your shoulder blades, pressing down to bend you over the desk. You reached forward and grabbed the lip of the desk, your breasts and stomach pillowed against the cool wood. You had to rise up on your toes to lay comfortably on the surface of it, and your whole body trembled when he opened your legs further apart.

He wasn't about to waste any time, no, he needed this now. He leaned over you until the head of his member nudged against your entrance, "Stay still for me, got that?" he whispered into your ear, and you nodded in response, your knuckles becoming white because of your tight grip on the desk. His hands moved to your hips as he shifted to make sure he was perfectly aligned. He slowly slid the head of his cock along your slit, whispering filthy promises against the shell of your ear as he coated his length with your arousal before he glided into you with one smooth, painstakingly slow thrust.

Your muscles squeezed around him and you both moaned in unison. You felt incredibly full, and your whole body shuddered involuntarily as a low whimper slipped past your lips. You couldn't lose your job for this, and you kept telling yourself to be quiet so you bit down on your lower lip again, much harder this time. Jerome stay enveloped in your heat before he took a deep breath, gathering himself before pulling almost all the way out of you and then thrusting back in just as slowly. He didn't want to ever forget the way you felt, and part of him wanted to savor this as much as possible even though he wanted to fuck the life out of you as well so a part of him was conflicted. You threw your head back with a breathless cry, your mouth falling open when he thrust into you. You were so slick and hot, and all for him, your body adjusting to his girth slowly.

"Fuck, your cunt is squeezing me so tight," he groaned out, "I fucking love it."

Every muscle in your body grew tense as he continued to slowly push in and out of you, marveling in the way you felt all around him, and he listened to your bit back whines and how they turned into heavy pants, which only encouraged him to speed up. He started to set a brisk pace as he pistoned in and out of you, loving the way you clamped down on him. You were biting down on your lip until you nearly broke the skin, if anyone found out about this, you would be in so much trouble.

He slid his hands up your sides, leaning over you again so he could sink into you even deeper. Your mouth opened despite yourself and you cried against the wood of the desk, and it amused him how much you were struggling with your attempts to remain quiet. He pulled almost all the way out and holding himself there before he pressed forward once more. Each thrust hit a spot deep inside you that had your pulse racing. The slick slide of skin against skin rung out in the small room, obscene and primal. You reveled in the way he stretched you, filled you as he rammed into you harder, his rhythm frenzied as he continued to chase the intoxicating feeling of being buried inside of you for the first time.

He pounded into you relentlessly, causing you to choke out sobs and moans from the delicious mix of burning pain and pleasure. He dug his fingers into your hips, nails clinging onto the sensitive skin as he slammed himself into you harder, causing the desk to rock and creak, the sound mingling with both of your moans. You held onto the sides of the desk as tightly as you could to keep yourself anchored while you bucked upwards, desperately following his wild, demanding movements. He was driving himself into you at such a brutal pace that made you thrash about uncontrollably on the desk.

You moaned louder than you should have when your inner walls fluttered around the length of him. He plunged into you furiously as his hands clenched down harder on your hips to keep you upright while he buried himself to the hilt inside of your warmth. You keened when he bit down on the skin of your shoulder, your sex clamping down on him. He groaned against your hot flesh, the sound vibrating through your body.

Desperately you arched into his thrusts, sparks of electricity spreading across your entire body. He was burning up, sweat pooling around his chest as his rhythm started to falter. He swore hotly under his breath as he leaned back to wrap your hair around a hand and pulled just hard enough to elicit a strangled mewl from you.

"Come for me, now, fuck, just come for me already," he demanded in a gruff tone, hips stuttering in their wild movements and it was difficult for him to find a pace now that he was so achingly close. His thrusts were sloppy, some slower while others were rapid and harsh, but you could only focus on the hot pleasure coursing through you. You couldn't take it anymore, and neither could he. He drove inside of your welcoming heat one more time, hitting that sweet spot where you needed it before your orgasm crashed through you, and you whimpered his name out, your hips bucking frantically against him. Your body was twisting in his grasp, and each of his thrusts were punctuated by your cries of pleasure, his name tumbling carelessly from your lips.

Your release spurred his, and he dropped his head to your sweat-slick back when he spilled inside of you. He gave a few more rolls of his hips while he came, his hands forming a bruising, merciless grip around your hips that had you squirming about helplessly on the desk. When he was spent, you both tried to catch your breaths, sucking in air desperately as you two just laid there for a while in silence, save for the harsh pants that filled the room. He reached over to place a peck on your cheek before he pulled his softening member out of your heat, making you emit a strained yelp in response.

He picked his clothes back up, chuckling darkly as he saw your body sag against the desk, his come dripping down your inner thighs. You were still whining low in your throat, your heart pounding loudly in your chest as you tried to regain your senses.

"It's time to get back in your cell now," you told him meekly, with no conviction whatsoever. You attempted to remove yourself from the desk but you merely ended up slumping down on it again, your ass in the air as you shivered.

"Aw, but I'm not ready to go back, I still want to play," he said with another laugh as a grin formed on his face.

You gave yourself another moment before you managed to stand up from the desk, growling under your breath and displeased with how he was acting like this was some trivial matter. "No, back to your cell, come on, let's go," you urged, walking over to the door with wobbly legs which made the ginger cackle all the more, and you grimaced at that.

"Fine fine, have a good night, doll, can't wait to see you in the mornin'," he snickered as you led him to his cell, closing the gate quietly so no one noticed. He laid back on his small bed, smirking to himself because even if he was still in this godforsaken place, at least he was going to have some fun while he was here.


End file.
